


a lovers quarrel

by thewifiisout



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, last three are only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewifiisout/pseuds/thewifiisout
Summary: “You’re reading the room wrong,”“We’re in a car,”  Gabe interjectsin short, gabe and william having an argument
Relationships: William Beckett/Gabe Saporta
Kudos: 3





	a lovers quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> i really just wanted to put something out, this is an unfinished draft that I finished. 
> 
> Obligatory message on all my fics(put in 4/30/20): IF YOU ARE IN THIS OR YOU KNOW SOMEONE PERSONALLY IN THIS PLEASE CLICK AWAY I UNDERSTAND THE CURISOTIY BUT IT WILL BE HELLA AWKWARD FOR ALL OF US. ALSO I DON'T OWN ANYONE IN THIS, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

William misses the open road, having his hands on the dashboard as he sang along to some pop song. He misses- no he  _ longs  _ to have his boyfriend aside him, driving to a tourist destination just to buy a tacky t-shirt or two. William can’t remember the last time he felt like this, the last time his heart ached and whined for just the slightest bit of contact. To put it simply, William missed Gabe. 

Cobra would be on tour soon with them though. William screamed in happiness when he heard the news from Pete. It wasn’t that they weren’t used to distance, they were ever since they got together, but it was just different this time. Gabe had the same reaction, even though he gives off the whole stone-cold party boy facade he could really love William, and he does. 

Gabe Saporta says a lot of the people were made for each other, he thinks that’s him and William. Gabe liked touring, he liked staying in a van with 4 other people, he liked the thrill from jumping on the stage. But, Gabe also liked long walks on the beach, candlelight dinners, and just having someone to love him. William, on the other hand, did not like touring, he hated staying in the bus and got nervous every time he went on stage.

“Hey, I heard you’re coming to New York,” Gabe says, staring at his ceiling. He’s imagining what William would look like right now. He can imagine the long hair framing his face just right, and the smile on his face. 

“Yeah, in a few days,” William says back. William can imagine his boyfriend right now. He can imagine the smirk and those bedroom eyes that get flashed to him constantly. “Why? Do you want to do anything?” William asks his voice echos through the cellphone, William tiredly sighs.

“I was thinking a little bit of this, a little bit of  _ that _ ,” Gabe says chuckling as the words come out. He hears his William laugh, Gabe’s heart flutters at the sound of it. 

“You just want to tie me in your basement,” William says. Gabe doesn’t say anything. The conversation gets cut quickly because William has to resolve a problem that Mike and Sisky couldn’t solve all on their own.

  
  


**

“Where are you?!” William jeers into the phone. He’s walking on the sidewalk, the show ended about 10 minutes ago. Mike’s holding the bus up just in case William has to come with them, he doubts it though. 

Gabe doesn’t say anything, William looks pissed off as ever once he sees the flashing yellow lights of Gabe’s car. It’s cold and all William is wearing is a black sweater that doesn’t even fit him. Gabe chuckles a little as one of his hands is fixated on the radio.

“Get in dumbass,” Gabe says pulling up next to William. He throws his duffel bag in the back seat and then climbs his way to the passenger side. 

Gabe doesn’t give William time to say hello. Gabe grabs his shirt collar, kissing him deeply. William feels the heat from the car as Gabe is letting out 6 months of waiting. William flails his arms a little 

Gabe lets go of the younger, straightening his T-shirt in the process. William smirks as he gets back up, sitting straight up in the passenger seat.

“Hello sailor,” William says as his hand snakes its way to Gabe’s thigh. He laughs at his boyfriend, making William blush. Gabe taps the hand on his thigh. 

“Where do you wanna go?” Gabe asks, William rolls his eyes and giggles a little. Gabe turns the steering wheel of his civic. 

“I got a hotel room,” Gabe raises his eyebrows and William groans a little. “What?” Gabe questions with a nervous chuckle

“You’re reading the room wrong,” 

“We’re in a car,” Gabe interjects

“I don’t wanna have sex tonight,” William crosses his arms and leans back into his seat. Gabe huffs a little as he turns into the hotel parking lot. 

“This is a motel,” William says flatly 

“yeah well I lied, it doesn’t matter anyway, I thought you didn’t want to have sex tonight anyway,” Gabe parks the car.

“don’t make this into a thing,” William points out, “can we not make this a thing? I’m tired. sorry, I don’t want to get even sorer than I already am,” he grabs his duffel bag then slams the car door shut.

“you’re making it into a thing,” Gabe screams catching up to William with his own duffel bag in hand. “Nobody even mentioned sex, also how are you already sore huh?” Gabe asks, lifting his eyebrow when he’s facing away from his boyfriend. 

William turns around quickly ignoring the fact that they’re already first to claim what room they want in the motel. “I am a  _ singer _ , I have been on  _ tour  _ for half a year in a fucking  _ bus  _ my body isn’t used to that Gabriel, so don’t you even accuse me of being unfaithful when I have to see  _ your _ Instagram every day,” William crosses his arms huffing just a little, frowning. Gabe sighs a little, he tells the guy working the night shift that they want a double bed, William nods with his arms crossed. Gabe carries William’s duffel bag to their room. 

“you know I would never cheat on you,” Gabe says softly to William, putting his hands on the edges of William’s face. William rolls his eyes trying to expose his tears, this was clearly not about sex anymore Gabe thought.

“Yeah, I'm just tired,” William says to Gabe looking up at him. Gabe smiles softly at him. 

“Sleep, I’m gonna take a shower,” Gabe winks his boyfriend. William rolls his eyes and says whatever, but once his head hits the pillow he’s out. 


End file.
